My Little Sister's A Vampire
by BreeLovesDeCe
Summary: Sarah's little sister Cameron get's bitten by Rory at Jessie's party. Will Sarah find out? Will Cameron be in a relationship with Rory? Find this out and more in My little sister's a vampire.
1. Jessie's Party part 1

My Little Sister's A Vampire

Rory/OC

Sarah's little sister Cameron get's bitten by Rory at Jessie's party. Will Sarah find out? Will Cameron be in a relationship with Rory? Find this out and more in My little sister's a vampire.

A/N: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I just own Cameron and the plot. Lol. Let's get on with the story.

Cameron's POV

It's hard living in your sister's shadow. Especially if one the hottest girls in high school. And she goes out with one of the hottest guys. My name's Cameron or as my friends and family call me Cam. I'm fourteen and a freshman at WhiteChapel High in Canada. Me, Rory, Ethan, and Benny are best friends.

"Hey Cam are you going to the party tonight?" Rory asked. I knew he had a crush on me he just didn't want to tell me. "What party?" I said as we sat down at our table in class. "At Jessie's house. Sarah didn't tell you?" He said. "No, but Sarah and I don't really get along." I said. "Why?" He said getting interested now. "I don't know she just does stuff to piss me off." I said now whispering now that class had started. "Don't we all." Rory said. "Whatever Rory." I said playfully pushing him. "But I could take you. I mean umm like they told me I could bring a guest you can come if you want." He said pushing his glasses up. "You mean like a date?" I said. "Yeah. I mean if you want to." He said. "I would love to. Pick me up at 8." I said slipping him my number and then paying attention to class.

After class I went to my locker right beside Ethan and Benny's. "Hey Cam." Benny said blushing. To tell you the truth all of my bestfriends like me. Well boys at least. "Hey." I said opening my locker. "Hey Cam." Ethan said trying to sound cool but it wasn't really working. "Hey Ethan." I said. "Hey how come you said his name but didn't say mine?" Benny said. "Hey Benny." I said as he smiled. "So rumor has it that you're going on a date with Rory." Ethan said. "Who told you that?" I said grabbing his collar. "B-b-b-benny." He said spitting it out after stuttering. "Nice Ethan." Benny said as I dropped Ethan from my grip. "Who told you." I asked turning to him. "I heard it from some nerds." He said throwing his hands up. "Don't tell anybody else Benny I mean it." I said walking to my next class.

Lunch still Cam's POV

"So you ran into one of the most hottest babes and didn't say anything." Benny said a little too loud. "Benny I think you need to calm down a little." I said. "It's already bad enough I need a babysitter." Ethan said. "Wait she might be babysitting you." Benny said getting excited again. "No way Sarah doesn't babysit." I said. "How do you know that?" He said raising his eyebrow. "I just do," I said. "Whatever. Then who else is it? That other hot babe over there." Benny said. "Are you talking about Erica?" I asked. "That's her name?" He asked. "No, I just said it because I felt like it." I said sarcastically. "Well I'm going over there to ask." Benny said getting up and walking over to their table. after a few minutes they looked over to Ethan. He squirmened in his seat. Benny then walked back over and sat down. "So looks like Erica is your babysitter." He said. "She's not mine she's Janes." Ethan said annoyed. "Whatever you say Ethan." I said. The bell rang and we exchanged goodbyes.

After school Sarah's POV

"Erica we can't go to that party." I said as Jesse and his goons waited. "Yes we can Sarah." Erica said. "Great Eric(I don't know the vampire's name with curly hair that bit Erica) take her to the party. I have to talk to Sarah." Jesse said as they took off. "Jesse I told you I don't know yet." I said. "Sarah. Sarah. Sarah. you are making me really irritated. So you better give me my answer tonight." He said as he threw me. I ended up in a bush. I walked to the house where Erica was suppose to babysit.

Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

There was a knock on the door. I opened the door. It was Rory. "Hey Cam." Rory said. "Hey Rory. Come in." I said letting him in. "So are you almost ready?" Rory said. "Yeah just let me get my shoes." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to my room. "Wow Cam nice room. Oh and I like your dress." He said. "Thanks Rory. I like your shirt." I said. "Really because I picked it out just for tonight." he said. I walked to my closet and pulled out a rack of shoes. "Flats or heels?" I said. "Flats. Because if you go in heels you'll be taller than me." Rory said. "Fine." I said pulling them off the rack and pushing it back. I put them on and we headed downstairs. "My parents aren't ever home." I said grabbing my handbag. "That's okay with me." Rory said.

"So what do they do?" Rory said. "They're lawyers." I said. "Cool. That means you can argue." He said. "Sure can." I said laughing. "Ready?" I said straighting my dress out. "Yeah. Let's go." He said grabbing my hand and leading me outside. "Well I know my car isn't much but we'll have to work with it." He said as we walked outside to find a blue camaro that looked brand new."This isn't much Rory?" I said surprised. "I know right?" He said opening the door for me and then walked around the side and got in. "So has anybody ever told you that you look good in black." He said starting the car and pulling out onto the road. I blushed and he chuckled. "Thanks Rory." I said. "When we get there can I have atleast one dance with you?" He said. "Sure Rory. I mean you are my date." I said. "Cool. So do you have any siblings?" He asked. "Rory you know who my sibling is." I said. "No I don't atleast I don't think so." He said. "My last names Fox." I said. "No way. Sarah's your sister?" He said. "Yeah. She got the beauty and I got the brains." I said. "and the beauty." He said. "You think so." I said. "Of course." Rory said pulling into Jessie's mansion.

Ethan's House Benny's POV

We just got finished fighting that vampire. My phone was buzzing. It was Rory. "Hello." I said. "Benny. Wherer are you." He said sounding excited. "At Ethan's house." I said. "I'm at this rad senior party with Cam." He said. "Wait is it at Jessie's house?" I asked. "Yeah why?" He said. "Rory you have to get out of there." I said. "No way. This is my chance to get with Cam." He said. "Get out of there now." I said. "No way." He said hanging up in my face.

"Was that Rory?" Ethan asked. "Yeah. He's at the party." I said. "So how's his date with Cam going." Ethan asked. "Ethan. Rory and Cam are in danger and all you can think about is their date?" I yelled. "Why are you talking about my little sister?" Sarah asked. "Who's your little sister?" Ethan asked. "Cam." Sarah said. "Who?" I said playing dumb. "Cameron." She said. "There's no way." I said. "Where is she?" She asked. "At home I guess." I said knowing I was lying to her. "Let's just get to Jesse's house." Ethan said.

Jesse's House Rory's POV

I just bit Cam when Ethan and Benny walked in. "Rory." They yelled. "Hey guys. Look at this hickey this girl gave me." I said showing it to them. They looked at each other with a scared look. "Look Rory we have to get out of here." Ethan said. "No way it just started. And anyways I want to stay with Cam." I said. "Where is Cam?" Benny asked. "She's getting a drink." I lied. "Well go get her and let's go." He said pushing me towards wherever the drinks were and then running off. I walked to the room that Cam had passed out in. Jesse was giving her a red drink. "I'll take her home Jesse." I said. "Fine with me but take this as a gift." He said handing me a bottle of the red drink. He then walked out of the room.

"So how are you feeling Cam?" I said sitting beside her on the bed. "A little dizzy but I'll be fine." She said as she laid her head on my shoulder. "So do you want to go downstairs. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah are telling me we need to go." I said. Her head popped out and her face had a scared expression on it. "Sarah's here?" She asked. "Yeah." I said. "Maybe we should go." She said. "Why?" I said. "It's way past my curfew and if Sarah catches me she'll tell my mom and dad." She said. "Relax." I said. "My eyes feel really weird." She said messaging her temples. "Let me see." I said as she showed me. "Cool. You have a silver eyes." I said. "What?" She said racing over to the mirror. "I can't see my reflection." She said. "Calm down Cam." I said walking over to the mirror. "You don't have a reflection either." She said. "I have something to tell you." I said. Before I could tell her there was a crash downstairs. "I think that's our que to leave." I said grabbing her hand and ran down the stairs. We made it out the door un-touched. I unlocked the car and we got in. "Do you want me to take you home?" I asked pulling out of Jesse's mansion. "Please but you can stay." She said. "Okay." I said. "Can you please tell me now. Why do I have silver eyes?" She said. "I don't know maybe it's a side affect from being bit." I said. "Bit by what." She said. "A vampire." I said waiting for the outburst but it didn't happen she was surprisingly calm. "You bit me." She said. "Yeah but it was an accident." I said. "Don't worry about it Rory. I can match my silver eyes with my clothes now." She said as I pulled into her driveway. I oppened her door so she could get out. We walked into her house and to her room.

Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

Me and Rory are in my room. "So Cam Jesse just texted me and said that we need to meet him outside the school tommorow. Want me to pick you up?" He asked. "Sure." I said. "I wonder how your parents are going to feel when they find out they have vampires for children." He said. "But I'm the only vampire." I said. "Sarah's a vampire too." He said. "How?" I said surprised. "Jesse." He said. "Jesse's a vampire?" I said. "Yeah. And the only way for her to be his girlfriend is for her to be a vampire. But she's not a full vampire." He said. "Why not?" I said. "She hasn't drunken human blood." He said. "Are we half or full." I asked. "Full." He said. "When did I drink human blood?" I asked. "Tonight. That drink that Jesse gave you was blood." He said. "Does anything change?" I asked. "That I don't know." He said. Before I was about to say something we heard the front door open and close. "That's Sarah." I whispered. "Get under the bed." I said as he did quickly. I got under the covers just as Sarah came into my room. I acted like I was sleep. She sighed and then closed the door. I heard her go to her room and close the door. Rory came back up. "Looks like she had been crying." He said. "I wonder about what." I said. "Maybe the night. Go talk to her. I mean you did say you two didn't get along maybe you can become closer now that you two are vampires." He said. "Maybe." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as walked down the stairs. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I kissed him on his cheek and he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

I walked to Sarah's room and knocked on it. "Come in Cam." Sarah said. I turned the knob and walked in. "Hey Sarah." I said sitting on her bed. "What do you want? And why do you have on that dress?" She asked. I totally forgot about the dress. "No reason." I said. "Whatever. What do you want?" She asked again. "I just wanted to see if you were alright you looked like you were crying." I said. "I'm fine." She said. "Did you and Jesse break up?" I asked. "Who told you?" She said narrowing her eyes. "Nobody." I said. "Yes we did. Why are your eyes silver?" She asked. "Contacts. Mom shipped them in." I said. "Oh." She said. "Well I'm going to bed." I said getting up off her bed. "Goodnight." She said as I walked to her door. "Good night." I said walking out and going to my room. I changed into my pajamas and got in bed. I drifted off soon after.


	2. Jessie's Party part 2

**A/N: Another Chapter Done. Here it is. and thank you for the reviews they mean alot**

Next Day: Still Cam POV

I got up and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I got a text from Rory. "Good morning sunshine. Jesse says to where red top and black bottoms. See you when I pick you up ;) l3." I walked to my closet and pulled out out my red tank top and my red cardigan. I pulled out my black skinny jeans and my black and red vans.

I walked downstairs and Sarah looked at me weird. "What?" I asked. "You look different." She said. "Is different a good thing." I asked. "Yeah." She said. A car horn beeped outside. "That's my ride. Bye." I said grabbing my satchel and racing to the car.

I got in and Rory looked totally different. "Hey Rory." I said as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. "Hey Cam you look really different." Rory said. "You and Sarah said the same thing. But how do I look different?" I said. "You look hotter than before." Rory said. "Well you look different. What happened to your glasses?" I said. "Don't need them. I can see clear." He said. "Cool. I like your shirt." I said. "Thanks." He said. We were silent till Rory said something. "Did you talk to Sarah last night?" He asked. "Yeah. Her and Jesse broke up. I didn't ask her anything else. But she noticed my eyes. And the dress." I said as he pulled into the school parking lot. "So do you think you two will get along?" He asked. "Maybe." I said as we walked to the pack of vampires in front of the school.

"Ahhh. Rory, Cameron put these on." Jesse said handing us sunglasses. "What's with these?" Rory asked. "So the sun doesn't irritate your eyes." Jesse said. "Me and Rory walked over to a bench and sat down. "Beats getting a swirly everyday." Rory said. "True but now we can't go tanning." I said. "Attention my young vampires." Jessie said. "The person that you bit last night is now your partner. Forever. Even if they get married to someone else their still your partner. You can sense when their in trouble because you can feel it. If they're in pain you're in pain. You can also feel their emotions. We're going to be looking for the nest today so meet us after school at the church. You all are dismissed now." Jessie said walking away with Erica right beside him.

"I wonder what the nest is?" I asked. "It's actually called the nest of nest of souls. Ethan told me about it." Rory said as we walked to my locker. "How does know?" I asked opening my locker. "Him, Sarah and Benny are determined to take down Jesse." Rory said. "Why is Sarah so determined?" I asked closing my locker and he was walking me to class. "When Jesse turned her into a vampire she wants revenge now. Because they think for some reason Jesse is evil. Ethan said we'll find out tonight." Rory said. "Wait they'll be there." I said. "Yeah." Rory said. "I'm so dead. I'm so dead." I said. "You aren't going to tell are you?" He said. "No then you'd be dead too." I said as we stopped at my classroom door. "Good. I'll see you after class." He said kissing me on the cheek and I went into class.

After class I felt somebody put their arms arond my waist. I flinched. "Relax it's just me." Rory said. Oh. Rory you scared me." I said turning around to face him. He chuckled to himself. "Jesse wants us to go to church now." Rory said. "Let's go." I said grabbing his hand. "Slow down." Rory said when we were halfway there. "We're late." I said. "Better late then never showing up." Rory said. "Right genious." I said. "Cam really wait." Rory said. "What Rory. What is so important?" I said but he kissed me. "What was that for?" I said surprised. "I figured that if we're going to be partner's forever then we should really be together." Rory said. "That's very thoughtful Rory." I said hugging him. "And here I wanted to give you something. Close your eyes." He said as I closed my eyes I felt something cold around my neck and my hair go up and then down again. "Open." Rory said standing in front of me. I looked down and saw a red R on the necklace which was on a silver chain. "R for Rory." I said. "Yeah. So I'll be with you always." Rory said. I hugged him. "I never thought you were so thoughtful." I said He kissed me. I blushed and he smiled to himself. "Come on let's go before we miss the whole thing." I said grabbing his hand and we ran to the church.

The Church: Still Cam's POV

When we got there they had just uncovered the nest. It was basically just a box. But the Jesse said it was a soul catcher. Jesse was about to explain when somebody screamed. Some of the senior vamps went to go search of what it was. "While they did that Jessie passed out vails of blood. We all drunk them and threw them in the grave. Jesse said something about fullfillinf the profecy. The senior vamps came back shortly after that. "Young vamps tonight we will be at the Dusk screening. Don't be late. Rory and Cam." Jesse said looking over at us. "We won't." Rory said. "You are dismissed." Jessie said as he and his clan flew off. Me and Rory flew off too. He dropped me off at Ethan's house. "I'll see you tonight Cam." He said pecking me on the lips and then he flew off.

Ethan's House:Cam's POV

I knocked on the door. Ethan opened it. "Hey E." I said. "Woah. Cam." Ethan said looking at my breast and my curves. "E. I'm up here." I said flicking him. "Oh. Right." He said still stealing a few glances at me. "So can I come in?" I asked. "Sure." He said as I walked in and he closed the door. "So is Sarah here?" I asked putting my hands in my back pockets. "Yeah follow me." Ethan said going up the stairs and I followed hm. We walked into his room and Sarah and Benny were on his bed looking at something.

"Umm. Sarah can I talk to you for a minute?" I said nervously. She wallked out and closed the door behind her. "What's up?" Sarah said leaning againstt the door. "Are you a vampire?" I asked already knowing the answer. Her eyes jumped and she grabbed my arm and pulled me further down the hall. "Who told you?" Sarah asked. "The sayer has requested that they stay anonymous." I said. "Please don't tell mom or dad. Please Cam." Sarah said. "I'm not relax Sarah." I said. "Thank You Thank You. Thank You." She said hugging me . "You owe me." I said. "I know." She said. "I'll see you later." I said. "Where are you going?" Sarah said. "I'm uhh going to the uhhh I'm going home." I said. She squinted at me. "You're lying. But I'm going to let you slide." Sarah said. "Thanks. I'll see you later." I said racing down the steps and out the door.

I raced back to the school and got my jacket. I would need it tonight. I know Sarah's going to be at that dusk premeire. I looked up and found Rory standing right beside me. I jumped. "Rory don't do that." I said. "Sorry what are you doing here?" He asked as I grabbed his hand and we walked down the hall. "I came to get my jacket. So Sarah doesn't see me at the dusk premeire." I said. "Want to watch the movie till Jesse does his thing?" Rory said. "Yeah.." I said. "Pick you up in a hour." Rory said. "Sure." I said as he kissed me on my cheek and flew off.

Cam and Sarah's House:Cam's POV

I walked to my house. My parents weren't home like always. I walked to my room and closed the door. I went to my colset and put on my black shirt and my black skinny legs. I put on my white and black vans and then put on my black vans and then my black jacket with the hood.

There was a knock on my window. I opened up the curtains and lifted uo the window it was Rory of course. I lifted up the window. "Hey Cam. Ready to go?" Rory said. "Yeah let's go." I said. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hold on." He said taking off. we landed llightly on the ground and walked into the theater. "Rory, Cam welcome. Sit in the back rows or the upper levels the show is about to start." One of the senior vamps said. We sat in the upper level. "You know you look sexy in black." Rory said. I blushed. "Come sit in my lap." Rory said patting his lap with his hands. I sat in his lap. "I love when I make you smile." Rory said. I kissed him. He started unzipping my jacket and started kissing my neck. I started nibbling his earlobe. "Greetings Dusk veiwers." Jesse said.

"Really." Rory said groaning. I got off of his lap and sat beside him. "We have a special number." Jesse said. After that I really wasn't listening. Then Jesse bit the girl and her soul went into the box. That's when everybody started running and all the vampires attacked. Me and Rory flew down from the upper level. Sarah then ran up. I immediately pulled up my hood. We were almost past her but Sarah grabbed me before we were completely out of her way. She pulled me into the hallway. "I'm not going to talk to you right now. But when I get home we're going to have a talk. Now go." She said as Rory came out.

Sarah looked at us then shook her head and went back into the theater. "What was that about?" Rory asked putting his arm around me and I put mine around his waist. "She says she'll talk about it when we get home." I said as we walked out of the theater. "I wonder what it is?" Rory said. "Maybe she saw us." I said. "No way they were in the hallway." Rory said. "But Rory. Ethan and Benny could've saw and told her." I said. "I guess I never thought about that." He said as we got to my house. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow if I'm not dead." I said as he laughed and we hugged. We kissed and then the door opened. "H-h-h- hey Sarah." I said. "Get in the house." Sarah said stepping to the side to let me in. "I'll see you tomorrow Cam." Rory said then he flew off.

Cam and Sarah's House: Sarah's POV

Cameron went upstairs and I followed her up the steps. She went into her room and I followed her. "Sit." I said pointing to her bed. "Give me your phone." I said. "But Sarah." She said. "Don't but me Cam." I said. "But why?" She said looking on the verge of tears. "We'll get to that." I said. "No TV. No going anywhere. And I'm keeping an eye on you." I said. "What did I do?" She said crying softly. "Cam you know you're not suppose to have a boyfriend." I said.

Cam's POV

"Sarah you weren't suppose to have a boyfriend either but I didn't say anything." I said crying softly. "It's a good thing too but you're to young." She said. "This is about Jesse isn't it?" I said bringing up that sensitive subject. "No, Cam." She said. "Yes it is. You're not happy so I can't be happy." I said not meaning to say it. "Cam it's not about that." She said. "You know what Sarah. Just get out. I don't want to talk to you." I said turning over in my bed.


	3. Lawn of the Dead Pt 1

Lawn of the Dead

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. OMG they mean so much to me. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV. Just the plot and Cameron.

It's been a week since Sarah's put me on 'punishment'. She's like a tyrant. Always on my case. And interrupting me and Rory's make-out sessions. It's really annoying.

Cam and Sarah's house: Cam's Pov

"Cam get down here we're going to be late." Sarah called form the bottom of the steps. "You act like that's something new." I said with a bit of defiance in my voice. "Just come on." She said and sighing after. I knew she rolled her eyes after. I picked up my satchel and walked out my room. "Ready." I said walking down the steps one step at a time. "We're going to be late again because of you." She said walking out of the door. "Whatever. Can we just get to school. So you can stop nagging me." I said closing the door behind me and locking it. "I'm not nagging it's the Rory come-" "No." Sarah said before I could even finish my sentence. "I didn't even finish my sentence." I said. "Go ahead and finish your sentence." She said. "Can Rory come over tonight? We have a project." I said. "No." She said. "But." I said. "No buts Cam you're still on punishment." She said as she pulled into the school. "Thank God we're at school I'm away from you for eight hours." I said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

WhiteChapel High: Cam's POV

I walked into school and went to my locker. A pair of hands came over my eyes. "Guess who?" The voice said. I knew the vioce from anywhere. "Rory." I said smiling and turning around. "Correct." He said kissing me. I leaned against the lockers and put my arms around his neck. He put one of his hands on my waist and the other under my but. He kissed my neck. Then he went to my ear and sucked on my ear. "I missed you." He whispered seductively in my ear. "mmm. Me too." I said giggling like a school girl. H e came back up to my lips and we moved in sync.

"Mhem." Sarah saidclearing her throat for us to stop. We stopped and he put me down. We then faced Sarah. "Hey sis." I said closing my locker. "Don't act like everything is alright." She scolded. "I thought it was." I said giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Get to class. Now." She said pointing to no where inparticular. Me and Rory walked to class with his hand in my back pocket. I just think he just wanted to touch my but.

We walked in class a little late. Of course the teacher said something to us but we didn't care. We walked to our seats across from each other as she carried on with class. "So can I come over today after school?" He whispered in my ear. "Well Sarah said no, but you can come over anyway." I whispered back. "You sure? I don't want to get you in trouble." He whispered with his lips touching my ear a little. "If I get in trouble it won't be your fault." I whispered. "Whatever you say babe." He whispered as we started to pay attention in class.

After class me and Rory kissed each other goodbye and I walked to where Ethan was talking to Sarah and Benny was walking towards us. "Hey Cam." Ethan said eagerly whil smiling. "Hey E." I said. "Guess what you guys? Della's dog died." He said smiling like a little school girl. "And that's a good thing." Sarah scoffed. "Yes." Benny said. She rolled her eyes and walked away. "So what's your idea? I already know you have one." I said. "Maybe we can bring Della's dog back." He said. "We? No you." I said. "Not we or you. Benny I don't think thats a good idea." Ethan said. "Relax E." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "No, I just don't think you should do that to impress some girl." He said. "It's not just som girl it's Della." Benny said. "Whatever Benny just don't do anything stupid." He said walking off. After a few minutes I walked off too.

Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

After school I walked home. Sarah went to search for jobs. I sat on the couch watching some tv. Then Rory was right beside me. "Ahh. Rory don't do that." I said. "Sorry." He said putting his arm around me and bringing me closer to him. "I forgive you." I said with our faces just inches apart. "Good. Where's Sarah?" He asked. "On her job search." I said. "How long will that be?" He asked. "Probably for a few hours maybe." I said playfully touching my lips with his. "Why are you teasing me. You know I love your lips." He said. "I love teasing you. It makes our make-out sessions hotter." I said kissing his neck which made him squirm. "Makes it hotter doesn't it?" I asked kissing behind his ear. "Ye-Y-Y-Yes." He said grabbing my waist and pulling me on top of him while he lay under. "A little anxious aren't you?" I said smirking deviously. He smiled. He started to unbutton my shirt and then pulled it over my head. "Are you sure Sarah won't walk in on us." He said in between kissing my neck. "yeah-Yeah. I'm sure." I said sucking on his earlobe.

I raised his shirt and took it off of him. He brought us closer as he started kissing down my stomach. I arched my back. He kissed me and U kissed back passionately. He slid his tounge across my bottom lip I smiledinto the kissed and aloud him him entrance. But then I heard a car door slam. We both stopped at that moment. "What was that?" Rory asked. "I think Sarah's home." I said. "Everytime I get my chance something happens." He said. "Shh. I think she's coming up the stairs." I said listening really closely and throwing on my shirt. "She is about to go through the door. What do I do he asked. "Through the kitchen." I said pushing him toward it. As soon as he went through Sarah came through the door. "Hey Sare." I said nervously. "Hey Cam did you just get home?" She asked closing the door. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Just-" She didn't finidh the sentence because there was a crash heard in the kitchen. "What was that?" She said about to walk past me but I stepped in her way. "What wwas what? I didn't hear anything." I said. "Cam did you have someone over and when I say someone I mean Rory." She said slitting her eyes to look at me. "No, Sarah I swear." I said but then there was another crash. This time she didn't let me get in her way. "So close. So close." I mouthed to the ceiling as I followed Sarah into the kitchen.

When we walked into the kitchen nobody was there. But there was a big mess of pots and pans everywhere. "Somebody was here Cam." Sarah said. "I swear Sare there wasn't" I said backing away slowly. When I got out of the kitchen I went to my room. There was a knock at my window. I opened to curtains to find Rory hanging on to the railing. "You can come in." I said as I closed my door so Sarah wouldn't see him. "Ethan just called he says it's an emergency you want to come?" He said. "Sure." I said. "Hang on." He said as he flew out the window while I was on his back with my arms around his neck.

We landed scaring Ethan. "Rory, Cam! Don't do that." He said. "Sorry. So what's the emergency?" He said.


	4. Sorry

Sorry for the errors. Ughh STUPID computer


	5. Lawn of the dead Pt2

Lawn of the Dead Pt. 2

A/N: I am so sorry for the errors on the last chapter. Please forgive me. This chapter will be error free. I don't own MBAV just Cameron and the plot.

On with the story...

In front of Ethan's House:Cam's POV

We landed scaring Ethan. "Rory, Cam! Don't do that." Ethan said. "Sorry. So what's the emergency?" Rory said. "Benny is going over Della's house and I don't know where that is. Do either one of you know where she lives?" Ethan said. "I do." I said. "Good. But how are we going to get there?" He said. "What do you mean?" Rory asked. "You were on Rory's back how are we going to follow you if you're not on his back." Ethan said. "I could just use my super speed." I said forgetting that Ethan didn't know. "What?" Ethan said. "Umm nevermind." I said. "No, Cam. You're a vampire?" He said. "No, why would you say that?" I said. "That's why you look so different." He said. "Okay. I am but please don't tell Sarah." I said. "Don't worry about it I won't." He said. "Well now that he knows can we go?" Rory said. "Follow me." I said taking off.

Della's House: Cam's POV

I got lost a few times but we got there. Rory dropped Ethan down which made Benny scream. "Ethan don't do that." He said as I sat on the bench behind them. "I would have been here sooner but cam got us lost many, many times." Ethan said. "Well sorry if I made a few wrong turns." I said sitting beside them on the ground. "Whatever let's just get out of here before you do something more stupid." Ethan said. "Doesn't matter nothing happened." Benny said. "Ninja Rory." Rory yelled landing beside Benny. "Rory I don't care how undead you are you do that again I kill you." Benny said. "To catch a vampire ninja you have to see a vampire ninja." Rory said as he flashed away. "Okay I don't know how he did that but it was kind of cool." He said as we got up and sat on the bench. "Why didn't the dog come alive."I asked. "I don't know but I won't be getting a date-" "Do you guys hear that?" Ethan said cutting Benny off. It was a dog whimpering. "Puffles!" Benny said running to the grave.

"It's alive." He yelled. "Quiet Benny before you wake somebody up." Ethan said as I got the cover to cover up Puffles. A light came on. "Let's go." Ethan said as we rushed out of the yard and onto the sidewalk. "It worked."Benny said excitedly. "Benny I'm with Ethan on this one. I don't think this is a good idea." I said. "Whatever. E, do you think that you can keep him in your garage. I don't think Grandma will like it ." Benny said. "I don't think my parents will like an undead dog in the garage." He said. "Just leave out the undead part." Benny said handing him the dog and they both ran off.

Along the streets of WhiteChapel:Cam's POV

"Finally some alone time." Rory said hugging me from behind. He kissed my neck and slightly slid his fangs on my neck. I bit my lip in pleasure. "Do you think... Maybe... we can go... to your house." He said seductively and in between kisses on my neck. I turned around and he held me in his arms. "We'll have to sneak in." I said seductively. "I... don't care... Really as long... As I have...You." He said sucking on my neck. I bit my lip as he did that. "Let's go." I said grabbing his hand and leading him to my house. I opened the door and I could hear Sarah in the shower. "You have to be quiet." I said as I quietly closed the door.

We tiptoed up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door and locked it. "Finally some alone time." He said pulling me next to him on the bed. "Want to sleep over?" I asked as we layed down facing each other. "Of course my little sexy vampire." He said kissing me. It was short but sweet. "Cam. Are you in there?" Sarah yelled from the other side of the door. "Yeah." I said signaling for Rory to get under the bed. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Uhh. Sure wait a second." I said as I threw the cover over Rory as he layed on the floor. I walked over and unlocked the door and opened it. She walked in. "What's up?" I asked. "So mom and dad are going to be home the day after tomorrow. And you need to be there." Sarah said. "Okay." I said. "Oh and also. I found this in the living room. And I know that Rory's under your bed." She said dropping the shirt on the floor. She walked over and snatched the cover off of Rory. "Hey Rory." She said. "H-h-h-hi Sarah." He said. "Vampire hearing. I heard when you two came in. He can stay just for tonight Cam." She said walking out of my room. "You're so dead when I leave tomorrow." He said. "She sure is Rory. Sure is." Sarah yelled from her room. "Aww man." I said. "You two get some sleep." Sarah said. I went to turn out the light and close the door. Rory got the cover off the floor and put it over us. I felt his arm come around me and pull me towards him. I could see his eyes so I knew what he was doing. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he had his hands around my waist. He started kissing on my neck again. I sucked on his earlobe. I then kissed him and our lips moved in sync. His tounge swiped across my bottom lip. I aloud him entrance. Our tounges tangoed as he flipped us around so that he was ontop and I was on the bottom. He unbuttoned my shirt for the second time today and I took off his under shirt.

The Next Day: Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

"I'll see you at school." Rory said as he flew out the window. I closed it and went straight to the bathroom. I wish I could look in the mirror to see if I had any hickeys. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then went back in my room. I went to my closet. I picked out my jean vest that had alot of pins on them. my white ysl shirt. White skinny legs and my white hightops. I walked downstairs where Sarah was waiting for me.

"Good morning." I said sitting across the counter from Sarah. "Morning Cam. Ready to go?" She asked. "Yeah. Why are you acting so wierd?" I asked. "What do you mean?" She asked as we walked out the door and headed to her car. "You said I was in trouble. You would be yelling right now." I said. "Not today. I'm letting you slide but don't ever bring Rory up to your room without me knowing anymore." She said as she started the car and backed out of the driveway. Just then a chipmunk with red eyes dropped down on the windshield. It tried to scratch to get in the car but Sarah wiped it off with the windshield wipers.

"That is the second time a animal has tried to kill me." Sarah said. "Somethings going on." I said. "I have a feeling just who did it too." Sarah said as we pulled into the school.

WhiteChapel High:Ethan's POV

One second I was walking and the next minute Cam had me pinned on a locker. "What did you and the idiot do?" She asked. "Nothing. Puffles went crazy." I said as her grip got tighter. "What about the other animals?" She asked. "What other animals?" I asked. "Like the one that took my phone. And the ones that's been attacking people all over town." She said as her eyes went from silver to kind of purple. "I haven't-. Wait didn't Sarah take your phone?" I asked. "I have multiple phones Ethan." She said putting me down to stand. "Oh." I said as the intercom came on. "Attention students due to the recent animal attacks all classes have been cancelled until further notice." "See." She said as Benny caught up to us.

"Hey Cam. Looking bueatiful as always." He said. "Save it Benny. You and that stupid dog got my other phone tooken now you're going to fix this." I said. He then got a phone call. "No... But grandma.. No.. Okay.. Be right there." He said hanging up. "You're in trouble now." She said walking off. "Didn't Sarah take her phone?" Benny asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed then walked off shaking my head.

Cam and Sarah's House: Rory's POV

I was in the middle of a make-out session when Benny called me. "Hello." I said. "Rory!" Benny yelled thhrough the phone. "Yes Benny." I said. "You and Cam come over my house now." Benny said hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cam asked as she put back on her shirt. "It was Benny. He says to go to his house." I said putting on my shirt as well. "Let's go then." She said grabbing my hand and we headed out the door.

Benny's House: Cam's POV

I was on top of Benny's roof with Benny setting up the flute player. "So Cam, how was today?" He asked as he sat down. "What?" I asked sitting beside him. "You know your day at home." He asked. "You want to know don't you?" I asked seeing right through his sceam. "Yeah." He said shaking his head viguorisly. "Yes Benny yes." I said. "Oh my gosh with Rory." He asked. "He felt like the one." I said. "Eww." He said as his hand swiped across the flute player and it went in the chimeny. "Benny." I yelled. "Sorry. I forgot it was right there." He said. "What do we do?" He asked. "I don't know." I said. "Quick fly us down to E's house." He said. "What do you mean I can't fly." I said playing dumb. "Cut the act Cam I know you're a vampire." He said. "How do you know?" I said. "I knew from day 1. I won't tell Sarah. Just get me down there." He said. "Hold on." I said as I held on to him.

When we got into the house we found animals everywhere. "What did you two do?" Sarah asked as she squirted a skunk with a water gun and it vanished. "Not me Benny." I said. "Nice. I kind of dropped the flute recorder down the chimney and now its playing in the house." He said. "Great Benny." Ethan said. "Sorry dude." He said. "Well I'm going home. Bye you guys. See you at home Sarah." I said walking out the door.

Cam and Sarah's House:Cam's POV

I put on my gray sweatpants and white v-neck shirt as I had just got out the shower. There was a knock on my window. I opened the curtains. It was Rory, of course. "You can come in." I said as I opened the window. "Can I sleep over here? Please." He asked coming in and closing the window. "I don't know. Sarah isn't here." I said. "Since when do you listen to Sarah?" He asked. "You're right. But the parents are coming home tommorrow. I guess you can sleep over." I said. "Thanks." He said pecking me on the lips. I got a rubberband and put my hair in a ponytail and walked over to where Rory was laying in the bed. I layed my head on his chest and he turned out the lights. I drifted off soon after.

Cam and Sarah's House: Sarah's POV

I'm finally home and I know Cam's gone to sleep. I opened her door and I saw her and Rory sleeping thankfully with all their clothes on. I sighed and closed the door. I walked to my room and passed out on my bed. I hope tommorow won't be to horrible.

**Wonder why tomorrow will be so horrible. Hahahahaha. Well this is the end of the first episode. Lawn of the dead I'm so proud of myself. I hope you guys liked it. Next is: Three Cheers for Evil. Until next time. I'm out.**


	6. Three Cheers for Evil Pt 1

Three Cheers for Evil Pt. 1

A/N: I do not own MBAV. Just Cameron Fox and the plot. Lol on with the story...

Whitechapel High School: Cam's POV

I walked to Sarah's locker where she was talking to her best friend Erica. Erica was always nice to me. I guess it's because she has a soft spot for me. Even though to everybody else she was mean. Well except to Sarah. Or if she wanted something from you. Like your blood.

"Hey Cam." Erica said. "Hey." I said. She turned back to Sarah. "Come on Sarah. I want to join." She said. "The cheerleaders Erica. You always hated them." Sarah said. "Yeah but now I'm hot enough to be one. And plus they always said to bite them." She said as he fangs slid out. "I don't think that's what they had in mind." Sarah said. "I'm still joining Sarah." Erica said walking away as Ethan and Benny walked up.

"How am I going to watch Erica?" She asked us. Ethan and Benny looked at both of us smiling. "Maybe you and Cam-" "Don't even think about it." I said cutting him off. "Well Sarah could be a cheerleader to watch Erica." Ethan said. "No way." Sarah said.

30 minutes Later: Cam's POV

I was pulling Sarah out the restroom. "Kawobunga." Benny said. "I don't want to hear it." Sarah said. "Well you look good Sarah. I don't know why you're complaining." I said. "I was the only one that could get into this thing." Sarah said. "Well go out there and show 'em what you've got." I said.

WhiteChapel High: Rory's POV

I walked down the hall with my devil head in my hand. I saw Cam but she was talking to some girls in cheerleading outfits. That's weird because Cam never liked cheerleaders. I walked up beside her and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Cam. Who's your friends?" I asked. But the two girls resembled Benny and Ethan a lot. "This is Betty." She said pointing to the one that looked like Benny. "And then this is Veronica." She said now pointing to the one that looked like Ethan. "Nice to meet you guys." I said as I put my arm around Cam. "Nice to meet you too." Betty said. Betty and Veronica then walked off.

"So my sexy little vampire can I come over your house tonight?" I asked. "Can't my parents will be home. They say they have to talk to me about something." She said. "Man. I was so hoping I could come." I said. "Me too. But I'll miss you." She said as she Eskimo kissed me. "Me too. I'll see you later I have to get to practice." I said pecking her on the cheek and walking to the gym.

I walked in the gym and saw Sarah and Erica in the cheerleading line. That is really weird. Sarah and Erica hate the cheerleaders also. Something weird is going on I just know it. I walked to the bleachers and sat on them watching them practice the same cheer over and over again it was getting kind of boring.

2 Hours Later: Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

Me and Sarah got out of her car to find Mom and Dad's car in the driveway. We walked in the house to find Mom and Dad sitting across from each other at the table. "Hey Mom. Hey dad." I said running up to hug them and they hugged me and Sarah. "Hi girls." Dad said looking kind of sad or with sorrow in his eyes. "What's wrong dad?" I asked with concern. "Umm sit down girls." My mom said as she offered us their seats. "Cameron I know Sarah has told you that we're getting a divorce and-" "Wait Sarah didn't tell me anything." I said standing up and turning to her. "I-I-I thought you weren't ready to hear it you're too young." She said. "I'm too young. What am I a child to you?" I said. "No, but you really need to calm down." She said. "I'm tired of you always trying to control my life Sarah. I needed to know that our mom and dad are getting divorced Sarah." I said. "Now Cameron please calm down. There's no need to yell at your sister like that." My dad said. "I'm leaving." I said grabbing my satchel and walking through the kitchen door. "Where are you going young lady?" My mom said walking behind me as I opened the front door. "Out." I said slamming the door in her face and pulling out my third phone that I have. I dialed Rory's number as I walked to the park bench and sat down. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello." He answered. "Rory. Can we ride around in your car for a little bit?" I asked. "Sure anything for you but what for? He asked. "I'll tell you when you get here." I said. "Okay it sounds serious." He said as I could hear him starting up the car. "Where are you by the way?" He asked. "The park." I said. "I'll see you when I get there." Rory said. "Okay. Bye." I said as I hung up.

A few minutes later Rory showed up. "Hop in sexy lady." Rory said through the open window. I opened the door and got in. He pulled off and drove. "So Cam what happened at home?" He asked. "My parents are getting a divorce." I said. "Did they say why?" He asked. "I didn't even give them the chance to." I said. "What happened." He said. "Sarah knew and didn't tell me. And I blew up. Then I walked out." I said. "That's wrong. Why didn't she tell you?" He asked. "She said I was too young." I said making air quotations. "Woah that's a burn." He said. "I know right." I said. "But Cam sometimes you need to talk to somebody like Sarah." Rory said. "Why would I do that?" I asked. "Cam I've known you since we were kids. When you get angry you just hold it inside until you just blow." He said. "It's scary that you know me so well." I said as my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. It was my dad calling.

"Go ahead and answer it." Rory said motioning to the phone. "Fine." I said pressing the accept button. "Hello." I said putting the phone up to my ear. "Where are you young lady?" My dad asked. "I'm in the car with Rory." I said knowing my dad didn't really like Rory. "You need to come home now." He said sounding a little bit ticked off. "Okay dad I'll be right there." I said hanging up the phone. "Take me home Rory." I said a little pissed. "Remember Cam say what you're feeling. If you just blow up it won't solve anything." Rory said. "I know but she makes me so mad sometimes." I said curling my fist up. "Calm down Cam. Please for me." He said pulling into the driveway and looking at me. "Okay Rory. But just for you." I said. "That's my cute little vampire. I'll see you tomorrow Cam." He said kissing me on the cheek as I got out of the car. I walked up to the doorway and waved to Rory before I stepped into the house.

Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

I stepped into the house and my mom and dad were waiting for me. "Woah. This is kind of weird." I said slowly backing up to the steps. "Where have you been young lady?" My mom asked. "I was with Rory." I said. "Cam you just can't go run off with Rory every time you have problems." My dad said. "Well who should I talk to then dad?" I said. "I don't know maybe your big sister." He said. "Sarah. He-. I mean no dad I would die if I talked to her." I said. "Well you better get used to it because I and your mother have to be at work for another 2 weeks." He said then him and my mom went to their room. I fell down on the couch and sighed. Parents are getting a divorce, worst thing ever.

The Next Day: Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

"Cam get up." Sarah said shaking me awake. I looked up at her with hatred . I got up and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked to my closet and pulled out my white chapel sweatchirt, my black skinny leg jeans, and my red jordan slides and black socks. I went back to the bathroom and flat ironed my hair which was light brown kind of like Sarah's but longer which made it longer to do. "Come on Cam we're going to be late." Sarah said knocking on the door. I ironed the last strand and opened the door. I shouldered past her and down the stairs and to the car.

"The silent treatment Cam?" Sarah asked as we got in the car. I just stared at her and rolled my eyes. "Sure roll your silver eyes." She said starting the car and pulling out the drive way. "I'm not sure if you know this Cam but you have anger issues." Sarah said. I scoffed and looked out the window. She sighed. "Look Cam I'm sorry for not telling you that mom and dad are getting a divorce." She said. "Still doesn't make it better." I mumbled under my breath. "I know it doesn't but look at the way you're acting right now that's why I didn't want to tell you." She said. "Stop the car please." I said feeling sick. "No Cam we're going to talk about this." She said. "No, you don't understand pull over." I said feeling the vomit in the middle of my throat. "No Cam-" she didn't even get to finish the sentecne because the vomit rushed up and came up all over Sarah. "Oh. my. Godfather." Sarah said pulling over. "Sorry." I said opening the door. "Vomit every where." Sarah said taking off her jean jacket and shaking it out. "I'll just walk to school." I said walking to school.

WhiteChapel High School: Cam's POV

When I got to school I felt really dizzy. I don't know why all of a sudden I'm sick. I went to my locker and opened it. "Hey Cam. Nice slides." Rory said wrapping is arm around my waist and sticking his head between my shoulder. "Thanks Rory." I said. "I can since that you and Sarah didn't talk last night." he said. "You're right and to top it I accidently vomited all over her." I said. "Eww. And best revenge ever." He said. I chuckled. "Yeah. I'm not really feeling well today Rory." I said. "Well I knnow that but we still have to go to the pep rally today see you then." He said. "Sure." I said. "Good see you then." He said kissing me on the cheek and walking away.


	7. Three Cheers for Evil Pt 2

Three Cheers for Evil Part 2

A/N: Hey readers this is a little filler section because I want to build up tension for next episode. Which is Blood Drive. My favorite episode of season 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV just Cam and the plot.

On with the story shall we...

WhiteChapel High School: Cam's POV

"Cam! Cam. Where's Sarah?" Ethan asked running to my locker. "At home I guess. Why?" I said flipping my hair out of my eyes. "We need her for the cheerleading squad." Ethan said. "Well sorry. I kind of through up on her." I said. "Nice." he said giving me a high five. "Best revenge." I said. "Yeah. But where are we going to find a cheerleader on such short notice?" He said sulking against the locker. "I don't know but good luck." I said. He had a huge smile on his face. "Okay very wierd Ethan." I said about to walk away but he stepped in front of me with his arms crossed. "No. No way." I said knowing what he was smiling about. "Come on Cam please." Ethan pleaded. "No. No way." I said.

A hour later: WhiteChapel High School: Cam's POV

"Why do I always give in to you and Benny's plans?" I said walking out of the locker room with a cheeleading outfit on. "Because you love us." Benny said. "Whatever." I said. "Looking good." Rory said walking up to me and rubbing my but. Ethan and Benny looked at us in disgust. "Thanks babe." I said pecking him on the lips. "So after the pep rally want to head home?" He asked. "Sure if Sarah's not there." I whispered in his ear. "I'll be there anyway." He said putting his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "If Sarah's there I don't think so." I said teasing him by brushing my lips against his but not kissing him. "Okay eww. Let's go Cam." Ethan said grabbing my arm and about to drag me away when Rory stopped him. "Wait so is it a yes or no?" He said. "Yes Rory." I said. "You can take her away now." He said as Ethan and Benny disquised as Betty and Veronica pulled me off to the gym.

The pep rally was about to start. We were in the hallway when Stephanie crossed her arms and her eyes turned a purple-ish pink-ish kind of color. Anyway it stayed there for about a minute good thing I didn't stare to long because that could get annoying. All of a sudden the cheerleaders fell into formation after Stephanie. Me, Benny and Ethan followed right after them.

We got to the middle of the gym floor and they spread out. I didn't have time to remember the cheer so I just mumbled the cheer. It seemed that Benny and Ethan were saying something totally different from what they were saying. Then Benny bumped into Erica and she started saying it too.

All of a sudden Stephanie and the other cheerleaders fell out and the lights came back on and everybody walked out. I didn't even notice that the lights were out. Ethan and Benny were doing thier happy dance as I was trying to put things together. Then Stephanie and the other cheerleaders finally arose. "Eww. She's gross and old." One of the cheerleaders with blond hair said. They ran out and it just left me, Benny, Ethan and Erica. "She's really old." Benny said. "I'm not old." Stephanie said as she raised her hand with force but nothing happened. "Relax Stephanie you don't have your powers. Your just a old witch without powers." Benny's Grandma said.

Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

After the pep rally Rory walked me home to find that Sarah was home. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Rory said as we got to the door. "Yeah. Thanks for walking me home." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. He pulled me back and kissed me. He then let go. "That's a kiss goodbye." He said laughing. "Bye Rory." I said. "Bye Cam." He said and then he walked down the driveway as I opened the door and walked in.

"Finally." Sarah said as I walked through the door. "What?" I said. "Head back out the door we're going over Benny's." Sarah said as I turned back around and she closed the door behind herself. "Why are we going to Benny's?" I asked as we got in my mom's car. "To get some blood substitute." She said as she pulled out of the driveway. "Okay. I guess I'll be allong for the ride." I said as Sarah sped down the street.

**Three Cheers for Evil finished.! Yay. Now onto Blood Drive.!1**


	8. Blood Drive Pt 1

Blood Drive Part 1

A/N Hello Readers. Thanks for the reviews. And the follows and the viewers. I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV just Cameron and the plot.

On with the story shall we...

"Hey Cam." Ethan said coming out of nowhere as I walked to school. "Hey Ethan." I said. "Where's Sarah." He asked. "She's driving to school." I said. "And you walk." He said in shock. "Yeah when I'm still in view of her then I run there." I said. "Well aren't you out of her view." He asked. "No, she can see past your house and halfway past Benny's house then she can't see anymore." I said as we were about to pass Benny's house. "Like when I get right here." She can't see." I said. "Well let's go then." He said as he grabbed my hand and I sped to school.

Whitechapel High School: Cam's POV

"Umm. What is that smell?" I said sniffing the air. "The school is having the blood drive today." Rory said popping up beside us. "Awesome. Where is it?" I asked. "In the health room." He said. "Does anybody else know?" I asked. "Just Erica." I said. "Slow down vamps. Don't you think Sarah will see you getting blood Cam?" Ethan said as we came upon my locker. I opened it. "No not really. I'll be put out of her sight." I said. Before Ethan could respond Sarah came walking down the hall scarfing down a bag of chips. She walked up to us "Woah sis slow down before you choke." I said. "Whatever Cam." She said. "Why are you eating chips so fast anyway?" Ethan asked. "The hunger. It's getting to me I need to fend it off." She said. "Why don't you just drink it?" I asked. "You know I don't eat humans." She said. "Whatever just don't get fat off of the chips and sweets. You'll get major pimples." I said walking off.

Whitechapel High School: Rory's POV

"Awesome blood!" I said as I saw the blood donation center in the health room. "I have got to find Cam." I said using my vampire speed to find her. I walked right beside her. "The school is having the blood drive today." I said. "Awesome. Where is it?" She said. "In the health room." I said. "Does anybody else know?" She asked. "Just Erica." I said speeding off.

Whitechapel High School: Cam's POV

I walked down the hall and looked inside the room and smacked my lips. "Yummy." I whispered. "What are you doing?" Benny asked making me jump. "Nothing." I said. "Right. Well look don't be too obvious if you don't want Sarah to find out." Benny said. "Me find out what?" Sarah asked still stuffing her face with chips. "That you're going to be fat by the end of the day." I said. "I am not." She scoffed and walked away.

Whitechapel High School: Cam's POV

"Cam. Cam." Benny said running beside me. "Yeah." I said. "Me and Ethan think that Erica has a plan steal blood from the donation truck. Do you want to help?" He said. "Sure. But what's in it for me?" I said. "Extra blood." He said pulling out a bag of blood. "Thank you." I said snatching it. "So what's the plan?" I asked as we walked to our lockers. "Well we want to put this tracking device on her accomplice." He said showing me the tracker. "So who's her accomplice?" I asked leaning on my locker. "We don't know yet but we'll find out." He said walking away as Sarah and Ethan walked up. Sarah was still hungrily eating junk food. "Woah. You stink of junk food." I said. The smell was intoxicating. "How do you know what junk food smells like?" She asked squinting her eyes. "I don't know maybe I have a strong nose." I said closing my eyes so she couldn't tell I was lying. "Whatever. Anyway this blood donation is killing my metabolism." She said tearing up a bag as the chips fell on the floor. "You'll always have the five second rule." Ethan said patting her shoulder and walking away. She looked at the chips on the floor hungrily. "You better not." I said as she bent down and picked a chip up. She ate it. "Eww." I said catching up to Ethan and getting away from Sarah. "Hey E so have you found the accomplice yet." I asked. "No. But you're really going to have to tell Sarah sooner or later." He said as we walked to class. "No way! I choose later. Not after she reacted to the Rory situation." I said. "Either you tell or she'll find out." Ethan said. "You sure." He said. "Yes I'm sure and if she finds out before I tell her I'll know who told." I said as we stepped into class.

After class I was walking to my next class when a bag of blood popped up in my face. My fangs instantly popped out. "Ahhh. So you are one of us." Erica said coming out of nowhere. "Can I have the blood before I answer any questions?" I said. "Here" Erica said handing me the bag. I took the needle out and drunk from the straw like thingy. "So who bit you?" Erica asked. "It was at Jessie's party." I said. "You were there?" She asked surprised. "Yeah I just left early." I said finishing off the blood. "Are you half or full?" She asked. "Seeing as I just drunk human blood. I'm full." I said giving Erica back the bag. "So does Sarah know?" Erica said. "No, and I don't plan on her finding out." I said. "Nice. But how do you eat?" She said. "Sneak out." I said. "Ahh. So you really aren't like Sarah at all." Erica said. "Nope." I said. "Good. You can leave now." She said. "Thanks for the blood." I said walking away. As soon as I turned the corner Rory popped up. "Rory don't do that." I said. "Sorry babe. Hey wait! You smell like blood." He said sniffing me. "I know Erica gave me some." I said. "Do you think she can get me some?" He asked. "I don't know maybe you can ask her." I said. "Cool. I'll see you tonight right?" He said. "Yeah if Sarah isn't home. Which is always." I said. "Tonight then." He said kissing me and then racing off. The bell rang. Late for class. Not a new thng.


	9. Blood Drive Part 2

Blood Drive Part 2

A/N Ello Readers did you see the finally thrilling right. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and alerts they mean a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV just Cameron and the plot.

On with the story loves….

Whitechapel High: Rory's POV

"Erica wait up." I said as I caught up to her. "What do you want dork?" She said. "Can I get some blood?" I asked. "It'll come at a price." She said. "Like what?" I said. "You help me get some more." She said. "Sure. But can I get some now I'm hungry." I said as my stomach growled. "Here" She said handing me a vial of blood. "Now go make up a plan." She said then walked away.

Lounge Area: Cam's POV

After class Ethan, Benny, and Sarah were in the lounge. I walked over and sat down to find Sarah still stuffing herself. "Still at it huh Sarah?" I said. "Whatever." She said rolling her eyes with a mouth full of chips. "So have you found the accomplice yet?" I asked. "Yeah it's Rory." Benny said. "Wait who." I said. "Rory's helping and we need you to help plant the tracker in his book bag." He said. "Why me." I asked. "Because you are the only one that can distract him." Ethan said. "Okay. Whatever you say." I said. "We'll do it right after this period. "He said as the bell rang. I looked at Sarah who had just got finished with what looked like her fifth bag of chips. "See you later stuffzilla." I said. "Whatever Cam. Go to class." She said. I laughed and walked to my next class.

Whitechapel High hallway: Cam's POV

After class Ethan and Benny put the plan in motion. "Just go over there and kiss him while Ethan puts the tracker on him." Benny said explaining the plan for the fifteenth time. "Okay Benny I got it the first time." I said annoyed at him. I walked around the corner and Rory was at his locker. I walked over and stepped right in front of him. "Hey Rory." I said. "Hey you." He said. "So about tonight." I said. "I can't do tonight something came up." He said. "Me too I was just about to tell you that." I said. He closed his locker then put both of his arms above my head. "So cutie. How about we do a little something right now." He said. "I thought you'd never ask." I said as he then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he brought us closer together. Our lips moved in sync. I was really enjoying this plan. But then Rory stopped. And I knew exactly why. Sarah was coming. "I'll see you later if I can." He said just as Sarah walked around the corner. He sped away as Sarah walked straight towards me. I tried to scuffle away. "Stop right there Cameron." She said. "First of all your majesty it's Cam not Cameron. And second what do you want." I said. "You know what I told you about PDA at school. She said. "Yes I know Sarah." I said praying that Benny or Ethan would show up. My prayers were answered because Ethan showed up. I inched around the corner and caught up to Benny. "Hey Bens. Where you headed?" I said. "To E's house to play some games want to come?" He said. "Sure I have nothing else better to do." I said. "Let's go then. He said. We walked down the street in silence but a comfortable one till we reached E's house. He opened the door and walked in. I just stood there and looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm sorry I keep forgetting you're one of them. You can come in." He said as I walked in and closed the door.

Ethan's House: Cam's POV

After about 30 minutes of playing games the map blinked. "Benny what does that mean?" I said. "It means Rory's on the move." He said getting up and then pulling me up. "We have to go." He said shutting the game off and we ran down the stairs and raced outside. "Do you mind?" he said gesturing for me to use my speed. "Fine." I said flashing us to the school. As we got there Sarah and Ethan had just ran outside. Sarah had a full tray of cookies in her hands. "Really Sarah? A tray full of cookies." I said. She rolled her eyes. "How are we going to catch up with them?" Benny asked. "Follow the truck but first our weapons." Benny said.

We walked back to Ethan's house. They got the holy water and the wooden stakes. For some reason the nurses were vampires. Sarah raced us there. "Me and Ethan will take care of the nurses. You and Benny try and open the truck." Sarah said. "Okay. Come on Bens." I said pulling him in front of the truck. We got in and Benny pulled on some cords. They were pretty colors. "What are you doing?" I said. "Trying to get the remote to work." He said hitting the remote. "I don't think that's going to make it work." I said. "Well lets just see." He said as I and he got out of the truck. By the time we got out Ethan was hooked up to a blood system. The smell was intoxicating. I walked back to the front of the truck. Benny followed me. "Still haven't told Sarah huh?" He said. "Not telling Sarah what?" Sarah said with her arms crossed across her chest. "It's nothing Sarah." I said and tried to walk away but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Tell me what?" she said. "Really Sarah it's nothing." I said walking past her to the back of the truck. The nurses were gathering their stuff. "Open the doors Benny." Ethan said. "Right." Benny said pushing the button. Nothing happened. "It's not working." He said hitting the remote. "Look there's a door handle." I said walking to the door. "I'm surrounded by vampire newbs." The other nurse said pissed off about something. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Rory and Erica were in a full lip lock. I backed away slowly. I then ran into the woods.


	10. Guys and Dolls Part 1

**Guys and Dolls Part 1**

**A/N: In this episode new characters are going to be introduced. Their names are Derrick and Ciara.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBV. Just Cameron, Ciara, and Derrick and the plot.**

**On with the story shall we...**

Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

I came home around 5:00 in the morning. I strolled in and found Sarah asleep on the couch. I tip toed up the stairs and went to my room and closed my door quietly. Todays going to be a long day. I drifted off to sleep.

2 Hours later: Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

I woke up and walked downstairs. As I walked into the kitchen Sarah was eating grapes. "Good morning." I said yawning. "Where were you all night?" She asked with death eyes. "Don't stress about it sis." I said sitting down at the kitchen counter. "No, I will you had me worried sick all night." Sarah said. "Let it go." I said feeling my temper growing. "No Cam tell me." Sarah said. "Sarah I'm warning you. Leave it alone please." I said shaking with anger. "Cam what are you going to do? Just tell me." Sarah said. I punched the table and flipped my stool over. "Leave me alone." I said storming up the stairs and slammed my door.

After I calmed down I went to my closet and picked out my clothes. I pulled out my white V-neck and my black leather jacket. I then put on my black skinny leg jeans and my white nike slides. I walked down the stairs where Sarah was waiting for me. "Listen Sarah I really don't want to talk about it. So can we just go?" I said. She sighed and shook her head. We walked out and got into her car which was newly dry cleaned after the vomit.

WhiteChapel High: Cam's POV

I was at my locker when Rory slammed into the locker beside me. "Hey Cam." he said. I just looked at him and closed my locker. I tried to walk around him but he stepped in front of me. "What's wrong babe?" He asked. I just stared at him. "Seriously. Cam. What's wrong?" He asked. "We're done. Rory." I said about to walk away but again he stepped in front of me. "Look Cam I know you're mad. But we can get over this can't we?" He asked. I took off his necklace, grabbed his hand and placed it in it, then closing his hand around it. I then finally walked away.

WhiteChapel High: Derrick's POV

It's hard to move all over the country but end up in WhiteChapel, Canada. No offense to them though. I'm just pissed off that we had to leave Florida because of my dad being in the military. And my pack. I was the alpha male of my werewolf pack in Florida. Now I have to start all over.

My name is Derrick but you can call me Ricky. That's if you want to. "Sweetie here's your schedule." The secretary said handing me the schedule. "I'll see you later sis." I said hugging Ciara and walking to my locker. I walked there and saw a girl crying. I tried not to stare so I focused on the lock. 'Turn left two times to 9. Turn once to 1 and go straight to 5.' My locker popped open. "Yo, Derrick is that you?" I heard somebody say. I turned around to see Ethan and Benny walking my way. "What's up you guys." I said as they reached my locker. "You go to school here now." Ethan asked. "Yeah I just moved here a week ago." I said. "That's cool want to hang out after school." Benny asked. "Yeah sure." I said. "Well we'll see you later." Ethan said shaking my hand but he stopped in the middle of it and his eyes clouded over. He then let go after a few seconds. "I'll see you later." He stammered over his words and then him and Benny walked away.

After first period I was looking down at my schedule when I bumped into something and the person dropped her drink all over herself. And her books dropped. "Watch where you're going." She yelled. "Sorry." I said. Picking up her books. Then I realized it was the girl crying earlier. "Thank you. Sorry for the outburst. Just going through stuff." She said taking her books from my hand. "It's okay. Derrick by the way. My friends call me Ricky though." I said putting my hands in my pocket. "Cameron. But my friends call me Cam." She said smiling now. "Cool. Well I'll see you around Cam." I said. "See you Ricky." She said walking off.

"So who's the girl?" Ciara said coming right beside me as I still watched Cam walking away. "Her name's Cam." I said. "Fox." She asked sounding down now. "Yeah I guess. Why?" I said turning to her. "That's my enemy from robotics camp." She said sounding angry. "So? Get over it." I said putting my hat backward. "Look lover boy. I don't like her and neither will you." She said then stomping away. Anger issues.

WhiteChapel High: Cam's POV

I walked into the lunch room and walked to where Ethan and Benny were. "Hey you guys." I said sitting down. "So is it true?" Benny asked. "is what true?" I asked. "Are you and Rory over?" Ethan asked. "Yeah." I said. "Aww. Little Cammy can't keep a steady relationship." Somebody said. I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see in my life. Ciara. My arch enemy from robotics club a few years ago. "Shut up Ciara." I said feeling myself getting angry. "And what is little Cammy going to do? Maybe hmmm. Nothing. That sounds about right." She said. I got up and hit the table with my hand. "What is your problem? You just got here. Don't start anything." I said. "What's your problem." She said getting in my face. "Wow. Ladies as much I would want to see this. Cam you really need to calm down." Benny said. "I'm calm Benny." I said as I glared at Ciara. "Couldn't fool me." Ciara said. "Why don't you just be quiet." I said. "Why don't I make you be quiet." She said as she raised a cup and poured water all over me. "You didn't just do that." I said glaring at her angrily. "What are you going to do about it?" She said. I punched her in the nose. Before I could hit her again Benny and Ethan were dragging me out the lunchroom. "Put me down." I yelled. "Cam you need to calm down." Ethan said. "Put me down." I screamed again. "Yes put her down boys." Principal Hicks said. They placed me on my feet and walked away.

I walked with principal Hicks to his office and he closed the door behind me. "Sit Cam." He said motioning to a chair. I sat down and he walked around to his desk seat. "Cameron you know I have to suspend you right?" he said. "Why me. She started it." I said. "Ciara is a new student. You are a repeat offender Cameron." He said handing me a letter. "Whatever." I said getting up and slamming his door behind me.

I was at my locker and Sarah walked up to me. "You're suspended?" she said angrily. "Yes. Get over it." I said. "Get over it. Do you know what Mom and dad will do when they find out?" Sarah said. "I really don't care. So just back off." I said feeling myself getting angry again. "Cam you are really out of control." Sarah said. "I said back off." I said bearing my fangs but didn't mean to. Sarah gasped.


	11. Guys and Dolls Part 2

**Guys and Dolls Part 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews alerts and just the views. If you think something should be better or give me some ideas just pm me. LOL.**

**On with the story shall we…..**

WhiteChapel High: Cam's POV

I flashed my fangs at Sarah. I didn't mean to. "Just go home Cam." She said. "That's where I was headed." I said then Sarah walked off. "You know you have really bad anger issues." Derrick said. I jumped when he said that. "Don't do that." I said. "sorry." He said. "It's cool. But I know I do." I said. "You know the girl you punched today?" he said. "Yeah Ciara." I said. "Yeah. She's my sister." He said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah really." He said. "Sorry." I said closing my locker and leaning against it. "It's cool she deserved it." He said. "Thanks." I said. "No problem." He said standing beside me and leaning against another locker. "So this morning why were you crying?" he asked. "It was nothing." I said blushing because he saw me crying. "Come on Cam you can tell me." He said. "Okay.. I and my ex just broke up this morning and I was really hurt and angry." I said. "Well whoever he was he was a fool to lose you." He said smiling. "That's the nicest thing I've heard all day." I said. He smiled and I did too. But then my smile turned to frown because Principal Hicks walked up.

Whitechapel High: Derrick's POV

"I see Ms. Fox has conned you into skipping class Mr. Garcia." Principal Hicks said. "No sir. I did this all on my own." I said kind of offended that he would just automatically assume that Cam influenced me to skip class. "Well then Mr. Garcia you're a first time offender so you won't be punished." He said then walking away. "You're really lucky." She said. "I know. But how many days did you get?" I asked. "Just 1." She said. "So I'll see you on Monday." He said. "Yeah see you then Ricky." She said. I grabbed her arm before she walked away. "Can I maybe get a hug." I said motioning for her to bring it in. She smiled and hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll see you later Ricky." She said as she then left.

"Do you like her?" The voice I recognized as Ethan's. "Why?" I asked. "She just got out of a relationship this morning Ricky. I wouldn't mess with her." He said. "Look Ethan its not even like that promise." I said. "Okay but remember that's Rory's girl." He said walking off.  
The streets of white chapel: Cams POV  
I was walking down the street when Rory landed right in front of me. "Go away." I said. "Come on Cam. I love you." He said. "Couldn't fool me!" I said trying to walk around him but he grabbed my arm. "Wait Cam." He said. "Let go of me Rory." I said trying to shake off his hand but finally he let go. "Just give me another chance." He said. "No. Rory we're just friends." I said. "Cam you're my heart." He said looking on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry Rory. We're done for good." I said tears streaming down my face. "Please Cam. Please." He said. "N-N-No Rory" I said. He pulled me into a hug. "Let go." I said breaking out of the hug still crying. I raced home and sat on the couch. I sobbed and sobbed.  
White chapel High: Sarah's POV  
"Hey Sare. I heard Cam punched somebody is it true?" Erica asked. "Yeah it's true. She's suspended for tomorrow." I said. "We'll at least she's at home where she can do nothing. Nothing for you to worry about." Erica said. "Yeah." I said. "Don't say that so fast." Benny said walking up to us. "What do you want dork?" Erica said. "Be nice." I said. "Rory just came back. And he was pouring with tears." He said. "What makes you think it was Cam that made him cry." I said defensively. "This." He said as he pulled out a necklace with a red R on it. "Isn't that the-" "Yeah it is." Erica started but Benny finished. "We'll they really did break up." Erica said. "I'll check on her after this last period." I said walking away.  
After class: end of school day  
"I'll see you tomorrow Erica." I said as I started my car and drove off. I called Cam to see if she was still home but she didn't pick up. That's odd. I rode home and got out of the car. I found Cam on the porch steps. "Hey. How you feeling?" I said to Cam as I sat beside her on the steps. She looked up with blood shot eyes. "Terrible." She said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Look Sarah I'm really messed up." She said as fresh tears formed in her eyes. "No you're not Cam." I said pulling her into a hug. "I know you're trying to make me feel better but I punched a girl today for no reason at all. I broke up with Rory today. And now today I flirted with a guy I barely even know." She said more tears falling. "It's going to be alright Cam. Promise." I said. Cam looked at me but then it looked like she was sick. "Are you okay?" I said getting up. "Yeah. I'm alright." She said but her eyes were dark. "You sure?" I asked as she stood up wobbly. "Yeah I'm just a little shaken." She said. "Whatever you say." I said. She didn't look too well. She threw up all over my shoes. Then she fell over. I caught her before she fell down the steps. "Cam. Come on don't do this again."


	12. Double Negative Part 1

**Hey guys and guydettes. Time for another update. Thanks for the love. There are going to be many surprises in the next two chapters so follow the story. Lol...**

**On with the story shall we mates...**

**Double Negative**

**Cam's POV: Benny's House**

I woke up on the couch at what looked like Benny's house. I looked up to see Benny's grandma. I had a killer headache. I sat up and his grandma was alarmed and looked at me. "Your awake." She said. "What happened?" I said. "Well you passed out. Sarah brought you here." She said. "Why did I passed out?" I asked. She sighed. "Honey have you been in any kind of sexual activity with a vampire?" She asked. "Yeah. One time with Rory." I said. "That's the problem." She said. "What? I'm pregnant." I said getting scared. "Goodness no sweetie." She said. "Well then what is it?" I said relieved. "Well when a boy vampire and a girl vampire engage in sexual activity, their hormones start fighting with each other. In this case vomiting and passing out occured. And also the color change of your eyes." She said.

"Wait eye color change?" I said. "Yes sweetie. Eye color change." She said. "What color are they?" I asked. "Like silver mixed with hazel." She said. "Well thats okay I guess." I said sliding back down on the couch. "You know you can't see your blond haired friend anymore." She said. "It's okay. We don't date anymore." I said recalling the events of yesterday. "There's also another catch." She said. "What is it?" I asked. "In order to maintain your stability. You have to be by a supernatural creature." She said. "Okay I am not hanging out with Benny and Ethan anymore than I have to." I said. "Benny and Ethan aren't the only supernatural creatures in Whitechapel." She said. "I know Sarah and Erica." I said. "There is also someone else." She said. "Who?" I asked. "His name is Derrick. I think his last name is Garcia." She said. "Wait Ricky. What is he?" I asked popping straight up kind of startelling her. "Calm down sweetie. And he's a werewolf." She said. "So I have to like date him?" I asked. "Yes." She said. "But Sarah will never like him." I said. "Ah that's what you call a secret." She said. "Sarah aslways finds out my secrets." I said. "And how is that?" She asked. "My anger." I said. "Hmm. Why the anger." She asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Think sweetie there has to be a source of this anger." She said. "Okay. My past hasn't been the best. I used to be bullied. When I was a kid. And my parents didn't really pay attention to me because of Sarah. She was their golden child. Me I was just a kid they payed for to go to school. Then mom and dad used to leave me at home with Sarah. By that time she was dating Jesse and I had nobody except myself. So I guess my anger is towards Sarah. I just take it out on others." I said. "Seems like you need to talk to Sarah." She said. "No way. She's so judgy and moody and she won't get it." I said. "You won't know that till you try Cameron." She said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

**A few hours Later After-school: Benny's House**

**Still Cam's POV**

"I'm back." Benny said coming in the door. He walked into the living room. "Oh hey Cam." He said. "Hey Bens. Where's Sarah? We kind of need to talk." I said. "Talk about what?" Sarah said speeding into the room. "Benny come outside with me. Time to pick weeds." She said pushing Benny out the door. "So what do we need to talk about?" She said sitting across from me in a chair. "Well you know that day when Rory spent the night at our house?" I said. "Yeah of course. What does that have to do with anything." She said. "Well we kind of.." I said not finishing the sentence. I really didn't want to tell her. "What? Finish the sentence." She said ergently. "We had sex." I spat out. Her head dropped into her hands. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She said but it sounded muffled. "Sorry Sare it just kind of happened." I said. "Cameron you're fifteen. What are you doing even having sex?" Said said running her fingers through her hair. "Sorry Sare." I said. "So are you trying to tell me you're pregnant." She said. "No, we used protection. It's just that. It's the reason I'm passing out and throwing up." I said. "So what are you going to do? You and Rory are together." She said. "No we're not. We broke up." I said. "Right. Right before you flashed your fangs at me." She said. "Man." I groaned under my breathed. "Who bit you Cameron was it Rory?" She asked. "Look Sarah if he did you would just go and beat him up. Which will cause more drama." I said. "So what I'm hearing is he did." She said. "Pretty much yeah." I said. "He's dead tomorrow." She said. "Sarah there's one more thing I have to tell you." I said. "What is it?" She said. "I have to date this boy his names Derrick." I said. "No. No more dating." She said. "It's either that or I die." I said. "Okay but no drama this time Cam." She said. "Thanks." I said. "No more fights either Cam. I'm tired of coming to the office every time you're in ttrouble." She said. "I really can't promise that." I said. "You're are going to have to or I'm telling Mom and Dad." She said. "You wouldn't." I said. "Oh I would." She said. "Fine." I said.

All of a sudden we heard a scream. If we weren't vampires we wouldn't have heard. Sarah raced outside. I saw Benny come in. He had like a devilish smirk on his face. "Hey Cameron." He said sitting beside me. "Hey Bens." I said. "So how you feeling?" He asked. "Fine I guess the headache went away." I said. "Can I tell you something." He asked. "Sure." I said. "Really it's better said then done." He said. "What are you talk-" I was cut off because he was kissing me. I pushed him off right away. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Didn't you like it?" He asked. "No, Bens you're my friend." I said standing up woobly and he immediately stood up to help. "I don't need your help." I said as I walked to the chair across from the couch. "Come on Cam you know I'm irresistable." He said. "Benny I don't date friends." I said. "You dated Rory." He said. "I know but not anymore. I don't want to hurt any of my friends." I said. "Come on Cam." He said. "I already date somebody." I blurted out. "Who?" He asked standing up. "Ricky." I said. "Ahhh. Goodbye Cameron see you around." He said walking in the kitchen. 'Did Benny mean that. Does he really like me?" I thought but then Benny walked through the front door. "Benny don't ever kiss me again." I said pinning him up against the wall. "I didn't do anything." He said. "Whatever. I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow." I said walking out of the house.


	13. Double Negative Part 2

**Double Negative**

**I'm backkkk. With another chapter. There's going to be a surprise in this chapter. So start reading after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MBAV. Just Cam and the plot.**

**Now on with the story chaps...**

The Next Day: Cam and Sarah's House: Cam's POV

Today is my first day back at school. Sarah got me up early. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then went in my closet. I put on my black YSL off the shoulder shirt, white ripped jeans, black and white vans, and my white and black diamond supply co. beanie. "I'm ready." I said coming down the steps. "Let's go." Sarah said.

White Chapel High: Cam's POV

I walked to my locker. "Hey Ricky." I said. "What's up Cam?" He said giving me a hug and I hugged back. "So how was school yesterday?" I asked. "It was school. I mean without you here it really wasn't anything special." He said smiling. "Thanks." I said blushing a little. "My pleasure. Cam." He said. "Yeah." I said. "Do you maybe possibly want to hang out after school?" He asked rubbing his neck like he was nervous. "Sure Ricky. But. I'll see you later I have to go get reinstated." I said hugging him and then making my way to the office.

Principal's office: Cams POV

"Now Cameron-" "It's Cam sir." I corrected him. He gave me a look like he was pissed about something. "Like I was saying. I can see that you Cam are bi-polar. ADHD and you have dyslexia." He said. "Yes sir." I said. "Why didn't you tell?" He asked. "It's nobody else's business. And I see how teachers treat kids with mental disorders." I said. "But it's good to actually know about you." He said. "I know other than the troublemaker." I said. "You aren't a trouble maker. You're just troubled." He said. "Can I just sign the paper so I can go?" I said. "Here sign this." He said showing me on the paper. I signed and then stood. "Cameron I don't want any more trouble out of you." He said. "There won't be sir. But it's Cam." I said and then walking out of his office.

Hallways: Cams POV

I was at my locker when Ciara walked up to me. "What could you possibly want?" I asked. "I just wanted to give you a fair warning." She said. I chuckled loudly in mockery. "About what?" I said. "My brother. You won't like you. And neither will you." She said. "Your brother likes me and I like him so go away Ciara." I said. "I warned you." She said then walking away smirking. I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker to find Rory standing right behind me.

"You like him?" Rory asked. "Rory I-""Is this why you wanted to break up? Because you like him?" He yelled. "Rory calm down you are causing a scene." I said in a hushed tone. "No, I will not calm down. I gave you my heart and now you broke it." He said. "I broke your heart? Rory you did me wrong first by kissing Erica right in front of me. But of course blame me because I'm the one that does everything wrong. I didn't do anything. I loved you unconditionally but you…. You…." I couldn't finish my sentence I sped to the bathroom.

Whitechapel Girl's Bathroom: Cam's POV

Rory banged on the door for like the hundredth time. "Cam come on. I'm sorry for what I said." He said. "Leave me alone Rory. I'm done with this relationship." I yelled. "Don't give up on us Cam please." He said. "What us Rory? We're done. Over. Nada. Meaning not anymore go away." I said still crying. "Cameron come on." He said. "Go away." I said. It was quiet for a few minutes and then I heard footsteps walk down the hall.

I finally came out of the stall. But the Benny bust through the door. "Hello beautiful." He said flirtatiously. "Not today Benny." I said. "Why baby. You know you want me." He said. I punched him in the face. He turned back around his face was red. "Don't touch the face. You're going to pay." He said. He backed me into a corner. But before he could do anything another Benny bust through the door. "Benny?" I said. "Quick Cam grab the picture out his pocket. I looked into his pocket and saw it. I snatched it out his pocket and threw it to him. He ran to the toilet and threw the pictures in it and flushed. The Benny before me disappeared.

After that Sarah burst through the door. "Nice coming after Sarah." Benny said. "Sorry. I got held up." She said. "Well Cam helped so we're fine." He said. "Do you mind if I talk to Cameron alone?" Sarah asked Benny. "Sure go ahead." He said then walking out the bathroom.

**End of this chapter. Sorry for updating do late. It's been a while I know but I made it up with this. So yay.**


	14. Friday Night Lights Part 1

**Friday Night Frights**

**Part 1**

**Cam's POV**

So Sarah decided to talk to me about the Rory situation. I wasn't really paying attention to her because I'm so over him. So after that we went home.

Now today she got me up for no reason. So I just threw on my obey sweatshirt and black skinny jeans and white Nike slides. "Cam come on we're going to be late." Sarah said for the tenth time this morning. "I'm coming calm your tits." I said coming down the steps. "Finally." She said then we walked out the door. I got in her car and got a weird feeling. Not this again. The last week every time I got into Sarah's car this feeling of sickness. Trust me I'm not pregnant. I checked it's buried deep down in the garbage.

Anyway we made it to school and I went straight to my locker. "Hey Cam." Derrick said leaning on the locker opposite of my locker door. "Hey sweetie." I said giving him a hug. "So you feeling okay?" He asked as I stood in-front of him. "Yeah. Umm. Derrick I need to tell you something." I said. "Okay. What is it?" He asked looking concerned. "I know you're a -" "Cam you have to come see. Oh hey Derrick. Come on." Benny said dragging me down the hall with him. "I'll talk to you later Derrick." I said being dragged around the corner. "Okay later Cam." I heard him yell.

"What is it?" I yelled at him. We turned the corner and I saw Ethan with his pants around his ankle. I doubled over in laughter. "Wow Ethan I would have thought Spider-man." Sarah said as Ethan looked embarrassed. He pulled his pants up and walked away. After that bell rang. Great first period with Rory and his whining. I walked to class really slow and ended up being 10 minutes late.

I walked in and all eyes were on me. "Ms. Fox you are presumably late. Why is that?" She said. As soon as I heard her voice I became immediately annoyed. "I didn't want to come to this class." I said venom all in it. There were a lot of gasp. "Go to the office this instant." She said. "Whatever." I said walking out slamming the door behind. I walked into the office and sat in my chair. I know you're thinking your chair. Yeah my chair it has a plague that says 'don't sit here she'll be here soon.' It's pretty funny because I am in here all the time. "Hey Cam." Derrick said walking into the office. "Hey what you doing in here?" I asked. "The usual skipping." He said sitting on a table. "Classic." I said smiling. "Yeah. What'd you do this time?" he asked lifting his eyebrow. "Talking back. You know being disrespectful." I said. "You think you're going to get suspended?" He asked. "Nah. He knows I can't I get sent to alternative school." I said leaning back in the chair. "Well I am he's the one who caught me." Derrick said. "Who's class were you skipping?" I asked. "Gym. Something's really wrong with Ethan. It's like he's talking to himself. I got hit with an apple. So did Benny." Derrick said. I laughed. "You should of seen him this morning. His pants were pulled down." i said remembering the incident.

"He says it's a ghost. Speaking of this morning what did you have to tell me?" He asked sitting beside me. "Oh.. Umm. I know you're a werewolf." i said. His eyes widened in surprise. "How?" He said. "First you smell like wet dog. No offence. And we're ancestral enemies remember we know each other when we see them. And you're extra hairy." I said. "What do you mean." he said. "I'm a vampire." I said. "Of course that's why you smell like vanilla but you don't smell like death." He said. "Really. I smell it on Sarah all the time." I said. "Me too. And Erica is she one too?" He asked. "Yeah and Rory. He's the one who bit me." I said.

**I'm back. I'll be updating weekly. Yay!**


	15. Chapter 15

_If you would like to finish My Little Sisters a Vampire please PM me. Thank you in advance_


	16. Blue Moon Part 1

Blue Moon

Cam's POV

Me and Derrick walked hand in hand to school. Ever since we started dating my symptoms went away. Also conversations between me and Rory are really awkward. He's my ex and Derrick gets jealous very easily.

Anyway as we got to school we saw Benny and Ethan being put into a head lock by some jock. I've seen him around. I think his names David. "My dude please let them go." Ricky said. The jock looked up and immediately let them go and walked off.

"How did you do that?" Benny asked as they followed. "He's one of the recruits. He got bit a few nights ago. He's not loyal though. And I don't think I trust him all that much anyway. He's up to something." Ricky said as he led us to his locker which just so happened to be beside ours too.

"How do you know he is?" I asked. "I mean come on he just started picking on Benny and Ethan. Everybody in the supernatural world knows they have answers." Ricky said. "Dude we are?" Benny asked excitedly. "Pretty much." He said closing his locker and pulling me into a kiss.

"Eww can you do that when we're not around." Benny said shoving his hands into his pockets. "Shut up Benny if it was my sister you'd be doing the same thing." I said as everybody stifled a laugh. "Shut up Cam." He said sheepishly.

"Hey guys." Sarah said as her and Erica walked up. "Dorks. Hey Cam." Erica greeted. "Hey Erica." I said.

We all walked to the lounge area. Erica had to get to a class and Ricky had a last minute werewolf counsel meeting. So that left me, Sarah, Ethan and Benny.

"So what's with your friend Ethan?" Sarah asked. "I don't know. He's weird. I mean look at him. He's extra hairy for one. He raids my kitchen every time he comes over even though my dad likes him. And he howls. Guys I know he's a werewolf." Ethan said.

"Ethan stop being ridiculous. If he was a wolf he'd smell just like Ricky. So until he does I'm done with it." Sarah said then walking out. Benny staring at her ass all the way out. "Hey earth to Benny." I said snapping my fingers in his face.

He snapped out if it and turned to me. "Stop staring at my sisters ass and ask her out already." I said then laughed. "It's hard. She might reject me." He said. "It won't hurt till you try." I said. "You're right. Ill ask her to the dance. Bye Cam." He said as he and Ethan walked out of the lounge.

After a few minutes in walked Ciara. But she smelled different. A lot like wet dog. "Cameron. Nice to see you." She said. I rolled my eyes. "It's Cam." I said. "Cut the small talk Fox. I'm gonna tell you one last time stay away from my brother if you know what's good for you." She said getting in my face.

"I know what's good for you and you need to stay out of my face because you smell like wet dog." I said kind of pushing her away.

"Don't put your hands on me Fox." She said. Before I even knew what I was doing we were in a full blown fight. She was bleeding. My knuckles were bleeding to the point were you could see the white meat.

Again I was dragged to Principle Sterns office. "Ms. Fox we meet again. Did you take your medication?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Here of course your mother dropped off extras." He said handing me one I went to the water fountain took it then came back. "Ms. Fox I believe it wasn't your fault this time but your sister is outside. And I know you wish you were in trouble." He said. "Yes please." I said. "You are dismissed Ms. Fox. Stay out of trouble." He said.


End file.
